Tu es le seul qui puisse me toucher
by Terumomo
Summary: Nezumi réfléchit au devenir de sa cohabitation forcée avec Shion qu'il sent comme une menace. Que se passera-t-il quand, endormi, celui-ci prononcera dans son sommeil le nom de sa meilleure amie, réveillant des sentiments nouveaux pour le brun ?


Salut,

Alors me voici avec un petit one-shot sur No.6. Dès que j'ai vu les premiers épisodes de cet anime j'ai adoré et tout de suite mon esprit perverti s'est mis en branle. La relation entre les personnages principaux et clairement tendancieuse d'où cette petite histoire qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête, m'empêchant de refléchir sur mes autres fics en cours. Il fallait donc que ça sorte ^_^.

Je précise que je n'ai vu que les cinq premiers épisodes donc j'ai inventé quelques brides du passé des deux protagonistes.

Voilà, vous savez tout, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu es le seul qui puisse me toucher<p>

Assis sur son lit, dos au mur, Nezumi fixait le corps allongé sur son canapé. Shion dormait à poing fermé tel un petit enfant, sa chevelure blanche lui cachant quelque peu le visage. Lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Des questions lui taraudaient la tête, l'empêchant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était inquiet. Shion l'avait une fois de plus surpris deux heures plus tôt alors qu'il lui apprenait quelques pas de danse. Comment avait-il pu atteindre aussi facilement un point vital comme la nuque sans même qu'il ne le sente venir ? Lui qui était toujours aux aguets, sur ses gardes. Personne n'arrivait à le toucher sauf s'il le voulait. Il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait à chaque moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Simple reflexe de survit dans ce monde chaotique où la loi du plus fort déterminait ceux qui restaient en vie. Et là en une fraction de seconde, la main droite du blanc s'était posée sur sa nuque sans qu'il ne sente sa présence. En un battement de paupière il s'était approché sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas être touché, au contraire il avait apprécié son contact furtif, mais c'était inquiétant qu'une personne puisse le duper ainsi.

Depuis qu'il était tout enfant, Nezumi avait été forcé d'apprendre à se méfier de tout et de quiconque. Sa condition de captif l'avait rendu froid et insensible. Il pouvait tuer quelqu'un en un claquement de doigt. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvré la liberté, il était encore plus méfiant, ne s'attachant à personne, restant toujours dans la solitude dans laquelle il s'était complu depuis quatre ans.

Un soupir s'élevant dans la pièce le sortit de ses pensées. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur Shion qui avait bougé dans son sommeil. Il pouvait maintenant bien voir son visage détendu et endormi. Le voir ainsi sans défense lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de le protéger. Ce sentiment en totale contradiction avec sa nature, il le ressentait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils avaient alors tous les deux 12 ans. Lui, fuyait pour échapper au service de sécurité de la ville qui voulait l'enfermer de nouveau alors que Shion, sur son balcon, criait en s'en casser la voix au milieu de la tempête. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé bizarre et étrangement attirant.

Alors qu'il le menaçait lui écrasant la gorge d'une forte pression de sa main, le garçon n'avait pas semblé plus apeuré que ça et lui avait proposé de le soigner. Il l'avait même nourri et hébergé quelques heures, le temps qu'il se réchauffe et que la tempête passe. Cet idiot avait fait tout ça en sachant parfaitement qu'il était recherché et qu'aider un fugitif pouvait lui valoir très cher. Résultat, il avait perdu sa bourse pour la grande école qu'il devait intégrer et lui et sa mère avaient du quitter la belle maison résidentielle où ils avaient emménagés pour se retrouver dans un quartier populaire. Rien que pour ça Nezumi le trouvait intéressant pour un de ses fichus habitants de No.6. Une fois en sécurité il avait donc veillé sur lui, l'observant par l'intermédiaire de ses souris. Puis, quand finalement il s'était fait arrêter par le service de sécurité et qu'il allait à son tour être enfermé, il était venu à son secours.

Encore maintenant le brun se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené dans cette ville anarchique et abandonnée de tous, au milieu de tout ces détritus ? Pourquoi chez lui ? Nezumi soupira en détachant son regard du jeune homme endormi, inconscient du trouble qu'il lui procurait. Bon sang, cette fichue éleveuse de chiens avait raison, il avait changé. Avant, il l'aurait abandonné à son triste sort, il l'aurait laissé crever comme n'importe quel déchet de No.6. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lui vienne en aide, qu'il l'observe jusqu'à en avoir besoin pour survivre. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur cet étrange garçon si différent de lui.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Nezumi porta la main à sa nuque à l'endroit exacte où celle de Shion s'était posée auparavant. Il avait l'impression que cet endroit irradiait. Il lui chauffait comme s'il s'était brulé. Paradoxalement cette brulure avait quelque chose de doux, de bienveillant. Exactement comme lui. Le blandinet était trop gentil pour s'adapter à la vie dans cette cité désolée. Trop naïf aussi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait prit sous son aile, lui, le grand sauveur utopique de l'humanité avec ses idées grandioses de paix et d'amour qui ne pouvait même pas survivre dans cet univers hostile.

Sa main retomba lentement sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il était fatigué de penser à tout ça. Pourquoi se torturait-il toujours la tête avec le blanc ? Dès qu'il était dans les parages, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil et quand ils étaient séparés, ses pensées étaient constamment accaparées par lui, se demandant à chaque fois s'il s'en sortait tout seul. Nezumi ne voulait s'attacher à personne mais Shion s'était imposé si naturellement dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait que craindre la suite. Justement qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Vivrait-il toujours avec lui dans quelques mois, quelques années ? Ce n'était pas impossible voire même carrément logique. Après tout, il ne saurait pas subvenir à ses besoins sans lui. Mais lui dans tout ça ? Arriverait-il à rester impassible alors qu'actuellement il était prit de colère dès qu'il parlait de No.6 ou de cette fille là, cette…

- C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Murmura-t-il en se rallongeant, les bras derrière la tête.

Il ne voulait même pas s'en rappeler. Rien que se souvenir de son visage lui donnait des irrépressibles envies de sortir son couteau et de taillader tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Cette pauvre fille, amoureuse de Shion depuis perpète et qui n'attend rien d'autre qu'un peu de sperme. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner quand elle lui avait demandé de coucher avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte. Et cet imbécile qui s'était mis à rougir et à bégayer qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il avait même eu le culot de lui dire d'attendre deux ans, quand elle reviendrait. Là il pourrait le faire. Tch, n'importe quoi, ce gamin ne pourrait jamais coucher avec une fille, il ne sait même pas comment embrasser ! D'ailleurs il avait envoyé une de ses souris couper court à cet échangé écœurant.

Shion ne savait rien de ce genre de relation, il ne pourrait donc pas la satisfaire cette pauvre fille. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, meilleure amie ou non. La preuve qu'il n'y connaissait rien, cette prostituée qui l'avait emmené dans une ruelle éloignée de l'agitation de la ville dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de bon temps à ses frais. Le pauvre gars n'avait pas pu s'en sortir tout seul et c'est tout juste s'il n'avait pas fait une syncope quand elle l'avait embrassé. Heureusement qu'il avait était là pour l'aider. Et ne parlons pas des yeux ébahis qu'il avait sorti quand, pour paiement, il avait embrassé cette même prostituée à pleine bouche. Shion ne savait plus ou se mettre. Alors coucher avec une fille, c'était définitivement trop pour lui.

- S… Safu…

Entendre ce nom lui hérissa le poil. Voilà, c'était ça son nom. Safu. Quel nom à coucher dehors quand même. Hé merde pourquoi il avait fallu que cet imbécile prononce son nom tout à coup comme ça dans son sommeil ? Nezumi releva quelque peu la tête de son oreiller pour fixer son compagnon. Il rêvait de cette fille ? Et ce devait être quelque chose d'agréable vu son expression. Un sentiment de colère noire s'éleva en lui, le poussant à se relever. Il était chez lui, dans sa maison où il l'avait accueilli et cet idiot pensait à une fille ! Pire que tout à cette fille sans gêne qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir ? Le brun fit trois pas dans la petite pièce pour se retrouver au dessus de l'endormi. Son sourire niais l'énerva encore plus et son poing se serra avant de venir s'écraser sur sa tête assez fortement pour le réveiller en sursaut. Le blanc, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de fixer ses orbes rougeoyants sur son ami qui lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras.

- Nezumi ? Demanda-t-il en se massant la tête.

Le brun l'ignora et rebroussa chemin vers son lit sur lequel il s'allongea sur le flan, faisant dos au blandinet. Ce dernier le regarda étonné. Pourquoi l'avoir réveillé aussi soudainement pour ensuite le bouder de cette manière dans son coin ? Il avait l'air en colère. Shion n'avait pas la souvenance d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Nezumi ?

Le jeune homme se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement sec dans un grognement sonore. Il était bien en colère, mais pour une raison que Shion ignorait. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, mais ce n'était encore jamais arriver en plein milieu de la nuit, d'autant plus juste après le réveil brutal qu'il lui avait offert. Il sentait encore des picotements à l'endroit de son crane que le poing de Nezumi avait rencontré. Ce comportement était tellement inhabituel que le blanc voulait des explications.

- Hé Nezumi ! Retenta-t-il en posant encore une fois sa main sur son épaule.

Cette fois-ci le brun ne s'en dégagea pas, attendant probablement la suite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé si c'est pour me faire la tête ?

Cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas se recoucher sans poser de questions ? L'ignorer devrait pourtant être suffisant pour qu'il lâche prise. Et puis il n'était aucunement d'humeur à lui parlé.

- Aller Nezumi…

C'est qu'il insistait le bougre. Pourquoi l'avait-il réveillé ? Il en avait des questions lui. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, aussi l'ignora-t-il. Shion insista encore pendant un long moment, l'appelant, le secouant mais jamais il ne se retourna ni le regarda. Il faisait tout simplement semblant de dormir, Shion le savait parfaitement. Sa respiration avait beau être régulière, tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Nezumi était un acteur, excellent de surcroit. Il avait d'ailleurs pu lui-même en être témoin aujourd'hui même. Son ami avait été criant de réalisme dans cette production d'Hamlet bien qu'il avait été surpris et choqué au début de le retrouver dans le rôle d'une femme, il n'avait pu qu'admirer son jeu. Une telle émotion se dégageait de lui qu'elle irradiait tout le théâtre, enchantant les spectateurs. Mais quand le brun l'avait aperçu dans le public son expression s'était durcie et il avait momentanément perdu le fil du script pour finir par s'évanouir. La peur qu'il lui avait faite à ce moment là ! Il avait crut qu'il était mort. Qu'aurait-il fait ici sans lui après ? Il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Nezumi avait prit une trop grande place dans sa vie pour qu'il songe même à le perdre.

Soupirant de l'indifférence que le brun lui témoignait, Shion n'insista pas plus. Il pouvait bien lui laisser le temps de se décider à arrêter de bouder. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Quelque chose semblait préoccuper son ami depuis qu'il lui avait parlé des événements tragiques que se passaient à No.6.

En fait non, il était étrange depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensembles. Il avait paru distant et pensif pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Shion se savait mauvais danseur, ce n'était quand même pas ce qui l'avait gêné ? Pourtant il l'avait un peu complimenté et puis se sentiment de légèreté et de bonheur partagé qu'ils avaient ressentis, il ne les avait pas inventé. Nezumi était aussi heureux que lui quand ils tournoyaient tous les deux dans son petit chez lui. Le décor terne de la pièce avait même disparu l'espace d'un instant pour laisser place à de grandes étendues baignées par un magnifique couché de soleil. Les couleurs rougeoyantes se reflétaient parfaitement autour d'eux. Leurs yeux s'étaient même ancrés l'un à l'autre pendant tout ce temps. Le blanc s'était sentit tellement libre mais protégé dans ses bras qu'il était sûr que Nezumi avait lui aussi ressenti le même genre de sentiment. Du moins il voulait le croire. Si seulement son ami pouvait se montrer un peu plus honnête de temps en temps.

Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de minute que Shion s'était tu. Il devait avoir abandonné et être parti se coucher. S'il ne voulait pas lui répondre c'est qu'en vérité il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Son poing s'était de lui-même mis en mouvement contre sa volonté. Le brun fixait d'ailleurs depuis tout ce temps sa main ne comprenant pas pourquoi une subite colère était montée en lui. Après mûres réflexion une explication finit par lui venir en tête mais elle était si absurde qu'il la rejeta dans un coin de son esprit et qu'il y oublia.

Pensant être tranquille, il se retourna pour croiser les orbes rubis fixées sur lui. Loin d'être endormi, Shion était bien réveillé. Il n'avait même pas jugé utile de retourner sur le canapé et s'était installé sur la table basse juste à côté de lui. Un léger sourire flânait sur ses lèvres alors que lui grimaçait de dépit. Il n'avait pas sentit sa présence pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cela devenait une mauvaise habitude qui était bien contrariante, s'il ne pouvait plus bouder tranquille.

- Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

- Tss.

Nezumi détourna la tête sans pour autant se retourner complètement, contrarié qu'il était de s'être laisser prendre.

- Alors tu comptes m'expliquer, ou je vais devoir encore attendre ?

Ce gars pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait. Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'attachait à lui de la sorte. Aucune réponse ne lui venait depuis le temps qu'il se posait cette question.

Un long soupir sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il refixait son attention sur le blanc. Autant répondre dans la mesure du possible à sa question qu'il puisse espérer dormir quelques heures avant le levé du soleil.

- Tu parles en dormant.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna le blandin. C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit. Et alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Là c'était trop lui demander. Il voulait vraiment le mettre hors de lui bon sang. Il savait qu'il était susceptible. Si cet importun voulait se retrouver avec un poignard enfoncé dans sa gorge, qu'il continu, il était sur la bonne voie.

Shion sut vite que la colère de Nezumi remontait. Alors son comportement était du à ce qu'il avait dit pendant son sommeil. C'était problématique puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu prononcer comme bêtise. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé de son enfance quand il s'amusait avec Safu, rigolant d'une des bourdes de son amie. Mais rien ne se rapportait au brun.

- Hé Nezumi, j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du ? Aller dis-moi. Comment je pourrais m'excuser autrement. Nezumi !

Peine perdue, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, l'ignorant de nouveau.

- Dors. Tu voulais savoir, je te l'ai dis. Maintenant dors. Tu as besoin de repos pour t'occuper des chiens de l'autre folle.

La discussion était clause. Shion eut beau l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois les yeux, semblant cette fois bel et bien endormi. Peiné, le jeune homme rejoignit à pas lent sa couche. D'une certaine manière il avait le cœur lourd. C'est triste qu'il retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minute, vaincu par la fatigue.

Nezumi se réveilla courbaturé et dans le gaz ce matin-là. Passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser les diverses mèches qui le gênaient, il se leva bien vite. Il n'était pas du tout reposé par sa nuit quasi-blanche et une tension lui crispait les muscles. Shion dormait toujours à points fermés sur le canapé. Quelle histoire il lui avait faite cette nuit. Bon, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il regarda sa main qu'il avait ramené devant son visage avant de soupirer et d'enfiler sa veste. Il attacha ses cheveux sombres en une queue haute et sortit sans bruit dans le petit matin à peine levé. Il devait travailler pour se faire un peu d'argent et trouver quelque chose à manger pour eux deux.

Quand Shion ouvrit un œil, il devait être tard. Le lit vide lui indiqua que Nezumi était sorti sans doute tôt comme il le faisait chaque matin. N'ayant pas grand-chose de prévu, il traina dans la pièce, profitant d'être seul pour réfléchir au comportement de son ami. Il avait toujours été difficile à suivre avec ses idées fixes et son franc parlé. Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais boudé de la sorte. C'était malheureux à dire mais Shion l'avait toujours fait capituler, il savait qu'il exerçait sur son ami un fort pouvoir de persuasion. Il pouvait lui faire faire certaine chose au prix d'une prise de tête féroce mais le brun finissait toujours pas se rangeait de son côté bon an, mal an. Enfin c'était assez rare tout de même, Nezumi était très borné.

Malgré tout Shion aimait être à ses côtés. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure. Il découvrait tellement de chose aux côtés de lui, des choses complètement prohibées à No.6, comme par exemple les livres. Il s'était découvert une passion pour ses ouvrage remplis de connaissance diverses et variées. La bibliothèque de Nezumi regorgeait de livres en tout genre et il passait des journées rythmées par des lectures passionnantes.

Le blandinet parada vingt bonnes minutes devant les étagères avant de se saisir d'un livre et de s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant le retour de son ami. Tandis qu'il entamait sa quatrième page, on frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait des enfants du voisinage qui ses derniers temps lui demandaient de leurs lire des histoires. Il en profitait pour leur apprendre les bases de la lecture.

- Shion nii-san, dis tu peux nous lire la suite du livre d'hier, dit un petit garçon en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Bien sûr.

Le blandin s'assit à sa place habituelle devant la petite table et les enfants s'installèrent en face de lui. Il ouvrit le livre de contes qu'il avait commencé la veille et commença une nouvelle histoire. Lui-même n'avait découvert ce recueil que très récemment et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gouvernement de No.6 avait interdit tout ouvrage manuscrit, il y avait tellement de beaux récits.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant cette fois apparaitre Nezumi, un sac de victuailles à la main. Il examina un instant les enfants avant de déposer ses courses à côté des plaques chauffantes.

- Hé les marmots, c'est l'heure du déjeuné. Déguerpissez en vitesse, dit-il après avoir jeté sa veste dans un coin.

- Au revoir Shion nii-san !

La porte claqua derrière les gamins qui partirent en courant. Pas qu'ils aient peur de Nezumi, tout le monde connaissait son caractère de cochon, mais la nourriture n'attendait pas, surtout pour leurs petits estomac affamés.

Shion se releva prestement et commença à préparer le repas. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Nezumi, apparemment. Il était affalé sur son lit, les mains soutenant sa tête et les yeux clos. Attitude qui pouvait être qualifié d'habituelle s'il n'y avait pas cette tension qui l'entourait. Visiblement, il était toujours en colère contre lui. Mince il ne savait pas comment remédier à la situation, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis le début de leur cohabitation. Durant tout le repas son ami ne lui décocha pas un mot ni même un regard, c'est seulement au moment où le blanc enfila son manteau qu'il réagit.

- Tu vas à l'hôtel ?

- Oui. Je dois m'occuper des chiens.

Sans un mot Nezumi le suivit dehors. La température n'avoisinait guère plus de cinq degrés en se début d'après-midi. L'hiver était bien installé et Shion aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de chaleur. Malgré le froid, les chiens de la pension avaient besoin d'un bon nettoyage même si les clients étaient parfois aussi puant qu'eux, aux dires de Nezumi.

Bien qu'ils soient en froid, le brun avait pris l'initiative de l'accompagner jusqu'à destination même si le blandinet connaissait maintenant le chemin parfaitement. C'était quand même plus rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés durant ce trajet assez long. On ne savait pas qui on pouvait croiser sur le chemin particulièrement dans cette ville. Sans qu'il n'ait put le remercier Nezumi disparut, montrant bien que même s'il le protégeait il ne voulait pas s'attardait en sa présence. Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait se dérider un peu.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi dans une ambiance maussade. Nezumi évitait Shion, ne lui adressant la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Le premier jour le blanc avait cru à une crise passagère mais maintenant il commençait à en avoir assez. Pire, le brun se renfrognait de jour en jour sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Paradoxalement il sentait de plus en plus souvent son regard gris posé sur lui. Il lui brulait littéralement le dos. De plus, ses souris mécaniques le suivaient où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. C'est tout juste si elles ne s'infiltraient pas dans la salle de bains pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. C'était dingue de penser que la surveillance de Nezumi s'était accrue alors qu'ils étaient fâchés.

Aujourd'hui Shion était décidé. Il allait arracher les vers du nez au brun et cette fois il n'abandonnerait pas en cours de route. Bien décidé, il s'assit non pas sur le canapé comme à son habitude, mais sur le lit, et attendit les bras croisés que son ami rentre.

Il était bien tard quand Nezumi passa le pas de la porte. Et la noirceur qui l'attendait ne le rassura pas. Aucune source de lumière n'était présente dans la pièce, rien que ce noir d'encre. Où était Shion ? D'un geste rapide, il se saisit de la lampe à pétrole qui trainait sur le piano près de l'entrée et l'alluma. Le blandinet n'était pas dans sa couche ce qui augmenta son inquiétude momentanément, pensant le trouvé endormi, avant qu'il ne surprenne une respiration lente et régulière au fond de la pièce. Éclairant la partie concernée, il découvrit son ami recroquevillé dans son lit. Sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue, reprit avec soulagement. Il lui avait fichu un peur bleu cet imbécile.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait cru le perdre. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre l'expérience du jour où le blanc avait faillit mourir. Cela datait maintenant de trois mois mais le souvenir était encore fais dans son esprit. Shion avait été contaminé pas cet étrange virus qui infecte en ce moment tout No.6 et une larve d'abeille était en train d'éclore dans sa nuque. A ce moment son ami s'était mis à convulser, sa respiration devenant chaotique. Il avait réussi à extraire in extremis le parasite avant qu'il n'éclose et n'emporte avec lui la vie du blanc. Les stigmates rosés qu'il présentait sur le torse, les jambes, le cou et remontant jusqu'à sous son œil gauche en étaient la preuve. Tout comme la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Et dire qu'il était un petit châtain avant. Comme quoi frôler la mort pouvait avoir du bon. Shion était magnifique maintenant.

Nezumi regarda, surpris, sa main qu'il venait de découvrir dans la chevelure blanche. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ses gestes ne lui appartenaient plus et ses pensées divaguaient. Il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque en ne découvrant pas Shion dans la pièce et maintenant il se surprenait à le toucher pendant son sommeil. Le nouveau venu avait pris une trop grande place dans sa vie en trop peu de temps. A tel point qu'il n'imaginait même plus sa vie sans lui. Shion en faisait partie intégrante et ce depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de le rencontrer quatre ans plus tôt. Oui le malheur, car depuis il n'avait pas vécu uniquement pour lui mais bien pour protéger ce bon à rien.

Le brun n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait plus penser à cet être faible, il voulait redevenir la personne solitaire et méfiante qu'il était. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était éloigné ses derniers jours. Il devait laissait une certaine distance entre eux deux. Aucun sentiment ne devait venir bouleverser leur quotidien. Depuis qu'il avait pris cette décision son cœur se serrait dès qu'il était en présence de Shion, l'obligeant peu à peu à s'éloigner de la maison. Mais plus il s'éloignait plus il s'inquiétait et plus il voulait savoir ce que son ami faisait. Il était enfermé dans un cercle vicieux que le simple fait de garder un œil sur lui par l'intermédiaire de ses souris ne satisfaisait plus.

- Hé ! Shion réveille-toi. C'est pas ta place là !

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses orbes rouges encore embrumés de sommeil. Le blandin fut surpris de voir apparaitre le visage de Nezumi si proche du sien, tellement qu'il s'en releva brusquement, son front entrant douloureusement en collision avec la mâchoire de son ami. Une plainte étouffée s'éleva dans la pièce provenant des deux occupants.

- Aïe aïe aïe, s'exclama Shion en massant son front. Désolé Nezumi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en ouvrant les yeux, ça m'a surpris.

Sans pouvoir dire ouf Nezumi se retrouva assis à la place qu'occupait son ami encore deux secondes auparavant, une des mains de se dernier posée sur sa nuque alors que la seconde relevait sa tête pour avoir accès à son menton. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand. Son cou était doublement découvert, le blanc n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour en finir avec lui. Il s'était encore laissé faire alors qu'il s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus.

- On dirait que ça va. Tu auras peut-être un bleu.

Le silence se fit un court instant pendant lequel Shion observa son ami.

- Nezumi tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as l'air choqué.

C'était peu dire, le jeune homme avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte, semblant complètement ailleurs. Shion n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir cogné si fort pour qu'il soit autant déstabilisé.

Quand le regard inquiet de son ami croisa le sien, Nezumi se réveilla et saisit le visage du blandinet entre ses mains, le positionnant à la bonne hauteur, ancrant plus profondément leurs pupilles les unes dans les autres. Un long moment sembla s'écouler pendant lequel les orbes grises ne firent rien de plus que scruter celles rubis, semblant par ailleurs chercher une réponse.

- Pourquoi ?

- N… Nezumi… tu…

- Comment est-il possible que je ne sente pas ta présence ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul à me toucher ?

Le brun n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il se posait ses questions plus à lui-même que véritablement à Shion, espérant y voir plus clair. Au fond de lui il savait déjà le pourquoi de son incapacité à détecter les faits et gestes de son ami. C'était très simple, mais trop insensé pour qu'il puisse nettement le formuler. Mais le fait était bien là, il le voulait. Il était enfantin de s'en rendre compte, plus difficile à accepter cependant. Nezumi fut prit d'un fou rire devant sa propre bêtise, lâchant de ce fait son ami qui le dévisagea surpris et inquiet. Ce manège dura encore trois-quatre minutes avant que le brun ne se relève, complètement calme.

- Dis moi Shion as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

Cette question soudaine déstabilisa le blandin qui rougit instantanément, reculant de quelques pas, son dos heurtant les étagères derrière lui.

- Que… mais pourquoi soudainement…

- Allez répond, insista le brun. T'es tellement naïf que ça m'étonnerait que tu l'ais déjà fait.

- Je… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, s'offusqua Shion en détournant les yeux.

Néanmoins il ne put cacher ses joues colorées au regard rieur de son ami.

- Oh mais si ça m'intéresse. Beaucoup.

Tout en disant cela, le brun se rapprocha du corps tendu et plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur qui l'irrita.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, ça m'est arrivé.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment puisqu'une femme l'avait déjà embrassé même si lui était resté passif et que ça s'était vite terminé.

- Tiens donc. Mais tu sais je parle d'un vrai baiser. Pas comme celui que t'as donné cette prostituée. Tu te souviens, un peu comme celui que j'ai échangé avec elle.

Le souvenir de ce baiser auquel il avait assisté le mit mal à l'aise. Nezumi avait du embrassé cette femme pour le paiement du baiser qu'elle lui avait elle-même imposé. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'un petit bisou d'enfant mais bien d'un vrai baiser. Shion était certain d'avoir vu leurs langues s'emmêler. Une fois ses lèvres lâchées, la prostituée avait semblé entièrement satisfaite, elle en aurait même redemandé si elle avait été en état. Son ami ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion et l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour l'emmener loin de cette ruelle. Un baiser dans ce genre, bien sûr qu'il n'en avait jamais partagé. A part Safu, sa meilleure amie, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les filles.

- C'est bien ce que je disais tu ne l'as jamais fait, continua Nezumi en remarquant le trouble du blanc.

Shion aurait aimé nier, vraiment. Mais s'il insistait sur la voie du mensonge son ami se serait certainement mis en rogne.

- Ça te dirait d'essayer ?

Le blandin se retourna soudainement pour faire face à son ami, prêt à répliquer mais son vis-à-vis ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et, profitant de la bouche ouverte, y introduit sa langue tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. A peine dans son antre, la langue caressa doucement ses dents, son palet et des joues pour tâter le terrain. Il trouva rapidement sa consœur tapis au fond et vint la titiller tendrement. Le brun renouvela le mouvement jusqu'à ce que la langue de Shion commence à bouger timidement. A ce moment il l'enlaça aussi doucement que possible, bougeant sensuellement contre elle, puis la faisant tournoyer dans un balai infini. Le blandinet s'accrochait comme il le pouvait aux bras de Nezumi, tremblant et les yeux grand ouvert sous la surprise. Nezumi il… l'embrassait. Nezumi l'embrassait !

Aussi soudainement que l'échange avait commencé, il prit fin. Le brun s'éloigna quelque peu, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, mais resta le plus proche possible du corps de son compagnon. Ce dernier reprenait sa respiration comme il le pouvait, les pommettes joliment rosées. Face à ce tableau, Nezumi ne put qu'être admiratif, un sentiment de fierté gonflant en lui en sachant que tout ceci était son œuvre. Il allait replonger vers les lèvres rougies quand Shion le repoussa de ses mains sur son torse, secouant la tête dans un mouvement de négation.

- Je… S… Safu…, finit-il par souffler difficilement.

Une colère froide monta le long des membres du brun pour venir exploser dans son cœur. Nezumi frappa fortement de ses poings l'étagère derrière Shion faisant s'ébranler le bois ancien. Encore cette fille ! Toujours sur son chemin. Chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait du blandinet, elle apparaissait comme un mur infranchissable. Il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait put faire un geste qu'il regretterait, aussi ressortit-il de la maison en claquant la porte. Il avait besoin de se défouler et d'évacuer sa frustration et pour cela quoi de mieux que le vent glacé de la nuit et peut être une visite dans le quartier chaud de la ville.

Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant marqua le signal pour Shion qui se laissa glisser au sol, décontenancé. Mon dieu, Nezumi l'avait embrassé et pas qu'un peu. Voilà ce qu'était en vrai baiser. C'était comment dire… incandescent, sensuel, tellement délicieux. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière mais à ne pas s'y tromper le brun s'y connaissait. Il en était encore tout retourné. Mais pourquoi lui ? Nezumi pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait alors que signifiait ce baiser ? Et puis son regard, il semblait bruler de passion quand il l'avait regardé mais la lueur s'était vite transformée en froideur et colère quand il avait prononcé le nom de son amie. Shion n'avait put continuer le début de sa phrase que son ami était sorti.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, le blandinet se morigéna. Si seulement il avait commencé sa phrase autrement. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son ami était froid et distant avec lui ses derniers temps. C'était à cause d'elle, Shion en était sûr. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait parlé d'elle dans son sommeil puisque Nezumi lui faisait la tête depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de parler dans son sommeil. Il fallait qu'il règle ce malentendu au plus vite. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne le faisait pas au plus vite, son ami allait s'éloigner encore plus et en aucun cas il ne le voulait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Qu'il était la personne qui la plus importante à ses yeux et qu'il était attiré par lui ? Il semblerait que Nezumi n'ait pas compris ses sentiments en définitive.

Sortant lui-même en trombe dans la nuit noir, Shion chercha un long moment au milieu des détritus, s'égratignant les jambes, se fatigant et glissant sur la terre mouillée. Il chercha Nezumi pendant des heures mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Il avait tout bonnement disparu. A l'hôtel on ne put le renseigner pas plus qu'en ville.

- Bon sang Nezumi, où es-tu ? Soupira le blanc assis sur un rocher surplombant une petite colline.

Il était épuisé et gelé. Nezumi ne voulait donc plus le voir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à la pensée qu'il était maintenant tout seul. Que faire ? Où aller ? Devait-il partir de chez Nezumi ou rester ? Partir serait le plus logique mais… Non, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça, sans explications. C'était sûr et certain il resterait jusqu'à ce que le brun rentre, pour tout lui expliquer. Et si malgré tout son ami ne décolérait pas, alors il aviserait.

Une semaine passa sans que Nezumi ne reparaisse. Shion se débrouillait comme il le pouvait pour la nourriture, rendant des services en l'échange de victuailles. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Il donnait des cours pour ceux qui voulaient apprendre à lire et ses journées étaient finalement bien remplies. Mais il lui manquait une présence à ses côtés. Nezumi se faisait de plus en plus désirer. Une fois seul dans ce qui avait été leur maison, la tristesse reprenait le dessus. Il regardait nostalgique le lit où le brun passait la majeure partie de son temps. Parfois il lui arrivait de s'y allonger pour retrouver un semblant de sa présence à travers son odeur qui perdurait sur les draps. Il pouvait presque sentir qu'il était là dans ses moments. Mais cette impression disparaissait très vite dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur la petite pièce vide.

Se saisissant de l'oreiller, il le porta à son visage et prit une grande inspiration, s'emplissant les narines de l'odeur musquée du brun. Tandis qu'il avait le nez enfoui dans le coussin la porte s'ouvrit presque sans bruit, seuls des pas trahirent la présence de quelqu'un. Shion laissa glisser au sol l'oreiller quand il reconnu la présence dans son dos, l'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement. Se retournant, il fut happé par un regard gris et un visage fermé. Nezumi. Le blanc eut tôt fait de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et de se jeter dans les bras du brun qui, étonné, en tomba à la renverse. Il ne dut sa stabilité sur ses jambes qu'à la porte qui lui servit d'appui pour son dos.

- Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi, répéta Shion comme litanie le dos parcouru de tremblements.

Le brun essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'écarter mais son ami était cramponné à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Merde Shion, lâche-moi, rouspéta-t-il. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans cette position.

Le haut de son dos reposait en effet sur la porte et ses jambes étaient courbées dans une position inconfortable qui le faisait souffrir à cause du poids de Shion sur lui. Encore un peu et ils se retrouveraient tous les deux par terre. A contre cœur le jeune homme s'éloigna mais resta tout de même au plus près de son ami. Nezumi réapparaissait enfin, il n'allait pas le laisser disparaitre une seconde fois, du moins pas sans lui avoir parlé.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, dit Shion dans un sourire timide.

- J'avais besoin de quelque chose.

En vérité, il voulait surtout revoir le blanc. Ils s'étaient quittés brusquement sur un froid après qu'il ait fait une connerie mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son ami aussi facilement. C'est sûr, il avait été en colère pendant deux jours, mais maintenant il avait relativisé. Shion ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui, c'est tout. Nezumi avait décidé d'enfermer à double tour ses sentiments douloureux dans un coin de son cœur.

- Qu'importe, il fallait que te parle avant de partir, reprit Shion un peu ébranlé par la froideur de son interlocuteur.

- Partir ? S'étonna le brun. Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne survivrais pas deux minutes ici sans moi.

Shion allait rester là à point c'est tout. Pas moyen qu'il parte loin de lui.

- Et qui est-ce qui m'a abandonné pendant une semaine ? Comme tu le vois je suis toujours vivant. Je peux m'en sortir sans toi, tiqua le blandin.

Le ton montait entre eux et Shion s'en fustigea. Ce n'était pas se battre qu'il voulait mais parler, s'expliquer. Il prit donc une grande inspiration pour se forcer à se calmer alors qu'il voyait les sourcils du brun se froncer davantage.

- Si c'est pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous, oublis. C'était une connerie.

- Je ne veux pas oublier ! Cria Shion, surprenant Nezumi par ce soudain éclat de voix C'est impossible que j'oublis ce baiser, reprit-il plus calmement. Comment le pourrais-je alors que c'est toi qui me l'as donné.

Les yeux écarquillés Nezumi fixa son ami sans comprendre. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il insinuait ? De nouveau, il disait ce qui lui passait par la tête, affolant son cœur et son esprit. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup à plusieurs reprises lui disant qu'il était attiré par lui où qu'il lui était important et à chaque fois il en était ressorti chamboulé, le cœur douloureux. Le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire en ses paroles.

- On m'a dit que j'avais un bon coup de langue, dit-il en avançant dans la pièce. Les putes ont l'air de beaucoup apprécier mes talents.

Shion regarda son ami farfouiller dans une malle au pied du lit. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal que ses larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. C'était vraiment blessant de lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments et corriger les malentendus entre eux.

- L'avantage c'est que maintenant tu auras l'air moins nul avec cette fille qui t'a demandé de coucher avec elle.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sentit des bras se refermer sur son torse et un poids peser sur son dos. Se redressant, il remarqua que Shion n'était plus dans l'entrée mais bien derrière lui.

- Tu te trompes. Je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour Safu. Rien d'autre.

- C'est pas ce que tu dis pendant ton sommeil. C'est biens son nom que tu as murmuré après notre baiser non ! S'écria Nezumi en se dégageant de sa prise pour lui faire face, découvrant de purs joyaux pourpres brillant de larmes.

- Oui mais… J'ai fait un mauvais choix dans mes mots. C'était inapproprié. Mais si tu m'aurais laissé finir je t'aurai dis que je n'avais plus de souffle pour un second baiser. Surtout si c'était un du même genre que le premier. Safu se moquait toujours de moi, disant que j'avais l'endurance d'un vieux pépé.

- Tss, ça n'explique pas que tu prononces son nom dans ton sommeil et que tu avais l'air particulièrement heureux.

- Je ne me souviens pas précisément de ce que rêvait ce jour là mais je peux t'assurer que ça n'avait rien de romantique. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais fait ce type de rêve avec Safu.

Shion rosit légèrement en se disant que par contre c'était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'il retrouve Nezumi pendant des rêves plus qu'explicites.

Pour sa part Nezumi avait du mal à le croire. Une part de lui était toujours jalouse mais l'autre part concédait bien cette explication. Après tout cet imbécile était tellement naïf et naturel que c'était bien possible. Une main posée sur sa nuque le sortit de ses pensées et il fixa Shion dont les larmes s'étaient taries et qui affichait maintenant un sourire timide.

- Recommence. Embrasses-moi encore une fois.

- Pourquoi je le ferais.

- Je t'aime Nezumi. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais il faut croire que tu ne m'as pas cru. Je veux rester avec toi. Toujours. Alors embrasses-moi.

Shion fut bien vite envoyé sur le lit par un Nezumi qui le surplomba bientôt, sa tête à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il regarda le blanc au fond des yeux, y lisant la sincérité des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ne pouvant attendre davantage, son cœur au bord des lèvres, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Cette fois Shion y participa du mieux qu'il put, se souvenant de leur précédent échange, ses mains venant flatter le dos ferme. Les mains de Nezumi, quant à elles se faufilèrent discrètement sous les vêtements du blandin, appréciant la douceur de soie qu'était sa peau. Une fois séparés, ils se fixèrent une nouvelle fois, le plaisir se traduisant dans chacun de leur regard.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le brun. Plus aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Si tu n'es pas sûr, dis le tout de suite pendant que j'ai encore toute ma tête.

L'agrippant par la nuque Shion approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait. Une fois fait ses doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure nouée et ôtèrent bien vite le lien qui la retenait. Les cheveux de Nezumi cascadèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates en de long filaments soyeux, encadrant son visage aux traits fins.

- Tu es beau. Vraiment, dit-il dans un souffle, sa main errant dans le lac sombre.

- Dis pas des trucs aussi gênants, répliqua Nezumi qui sentait ses joues lui bruler.

C'était pourtant vrai. Shion l'avait remarqué depuis le premier jour. Son ami avait une beauté peu commune même pour un gamin de 12 ans. Aujourd'hui ses traits s'étaient affinés, rendant son visage androgyne le sublimant encore plus. Son corps était pourtant bien celui d'un homme bien plus ferme et musclé que son propre corps. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il porte très bien la robe.

Le blanc l'avait constaté, en assistant à la pièce où il avait un rôle de femme. En repensant à la tête de Nezumi quand il l'avait aperçu dans l'assemblée, il ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa gorge, bien vite remplacé par un soupir de plaisir. Le brun jouait de sa langue dans son cou, après avoir déboutonné les premiers boutons de son gilet et de sa chemise. Les deux bouts de tissus glissèrent lentement sur ses bras, découvrant son torse blanc. Les stigmates de sa presque mort y étaient visibles ne gâchant rien de la beauté de son corps. La langue joua un moment qui parut une éternité sur la peau fine de son cou et de ses omoplates avant de s'intéresser aux tétons qui pointaient maintenant très visiblement.

- On dirait bien qu'ils n'attendent que moi, dit le brun, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres qui fit monter la chaleur dans le corps alangui sous lui.

Shion remua un peu pour montrer sa gêne mais Nezumi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et saisit le premier bouton de chair entre ses lèvres. La respiration du blanc s'accéléra bien vite sous la caresse buccale puis sous les deux doigts qui torturaient son autre téton. C'était une sensation nouvelle et agréable quoiqu'un peu étrange.

Nezumi s'amusa un moment à passer et repasser sa langue sur la protubérance, en faisant le contour, la mordillant et l'aspirant avant de faire subir le même sort à sa jumelle. Avec un plaisir croissant il découvrit les zones sensibles de son partenaire qui s'arquait contre lui au moindre frisson de plaisir. Tentant le diable, le brun referma doucement néanmoins avec fermeté, sa main sur l'entrejambe faisant sursauter le dominé.

- Nezumi que… !

Shion en avait le souffle coupé, Nezumi serrait cette partie de son corps ! Il devait sentir l'effet que toutes ses attentions lui procuraient. Les joues écarlates, le blanc ne savait plus où se mettre, il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il sentait son érection prendre davantage de vigueur sous la lente caresse du brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à se relever dans sa direction, le visage tordu par un sourire amusé mais ses prunelles trahissaient un désir brulant.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné. Regarde.

Tout en disant cela Nezumi attrapa la main de Shion et la posa sur son propre entrejambe lui dévoilant une érection tout aussi fière que la sienne. Le blanc n'en rougit que plus alors que son amant partit dans un rire bruyant à peine contrôlé. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'entendre la blague de l'année. Dans d'autre circonstances Shion en aurait suivit son comparse mais là il ne comprenait pas cette crise de fou rire en plein milieux de leurs ébats. Riait-il à ses dépends ? A cette idée le blanc se rembrunit. Semblant comprendre ce qui le chagrinait Nezumi s'approcha et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu es trop naïf, se justifia-t-il. Tellement que ça me donne envie de te pervertir.

A peine eut-il finit que sa bouche s'accaparait celle du blandinet dans un baiser profond, sensuel et un brin bestial. Appuyant de tout son poids sur le corps sous lui Nezumi faufila ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Shion dont il défit le bouton et la braguette avec une dextérité qui trahissait son expérience. Le corps du soumis trembla et une exclamation étouffée par les lèvres du brun le secoua quand pantalon et caleçon furent abaissés et retirés, offrant son intimité à l'air froid ambiant.

Le dominant repartit à la conquête de ce corps magnifique et encore inviolé partant des omoplates pour descendre sur la poitrine, frôler les côtes du bout de sa langue, contourner le nombril et s'arrêter à l'aine. Il posa son regard sur la virilité maintenant dressée se questionnant sur la manière de procéder. Il voulait procurer le maximum de plaisir possible à son ami pour rendre cette première fois inoubliable.

Shion ressentait un plaisir nouveau dans l'intégralité de son corps qui se traduisait par son sexe au garde à vous. Sexe que justement le brun fixait sérieusement depuis dix bonne secondes augmentant sa gêne. Déjà que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voyait nu à part sa mère, et encore cela datait de l'époque où il faisait encore dans ses couches. Puis sans préavis la tête brune disparue entre ses cuisses et il sentit le souffle chaud sur son pénis alors qu'une langue se posait sur la base de son membre pour remonter jusqu'au sommet d'un coup net et précis.

- Ah… c'est… hum… !

Les coups de langues se multipliaient pour le ravir et faire monter la pression. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps convulsivement alors que son bassin suivait les mouvements de la bouche autour de lui, l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la cavité humide et chaude. Shion se sentait prêt à exploser, il était moite, essoufflé, brulant mais ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait se sentir mieux encore, le plaisir montant en flèche dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que le summum arrive. Dans un râle de plaisir il se déversa dans la bouche du brun qui accueillit sans rechigner tout ce qu'il lui donnait.

Tout naïf et pure qu'il était, en ce moment même Shion était sexy à souhait, luisant de transpiration, le corps tremblant, le visage en feu et lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle erratique. Cette simple vision l'excita comme rien auparavant. Profitant de l'état second de son partenaire, encore plongé dans les limbes post-orgasmiques, Nezumi ôta l'intégralité de ses vêtements et s'allongea sur son amant qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur au contact de sa peau et surtout en sentant son érection sur son propre sexe maintenant au repos.

C'était dur, très dur même contre lui mais aussi chaud voire même bouillant. Les lèvres du brun s'activèrent sur les siennes alors que son corps élancé se mettait en mouvements, d'abord imperceptibles puis plus accentués sur lui. Shion sentit le plaisir remonter en vague successives et s'accrocha presque désespérément à la chevelure sombre de son ami. Il avait besoin d'un soutient et Nezumi ne se déroba pas quand ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ses mèches à lui en faire mal. Dans le trouble du moment il en avait profité pour humidifier trois de ses doigts qui en ce moment se dirigeaient vers l'intimité du blanc encore inaccessible. Ancrant ses yeux aux rubis rendus presque sombres par le désir, le brun ouvrit grandes les jambes à la peau nacrée striés de stigmates rosés et plaça son premier doigt à l'entrée de l'anus.

- Désolé, dit-il seulement en le pénétrant d'un seul coup.

Shion se crispa, il ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur c'était plutôt une gêne étrange et dérangeante. Le doigt bougeait lentement en lui, entrant et sortant continuellement pour habituer les parois. Quand le deuxième doigt prit place à son côté, une douleur lancinante pointa le bout de son nez. Le blandin resserra les jambes instinctivement dans un mouvement de replis mais Nezumi le força à les rouvrir de quelques mots.

- Calme-toi Shion. Respire à fond ça va aller.

Après avoir répéter le processus à plusieurs reprises, le brun put enfin bouger les doigts dans l'antre et s'évertua à élargir l'anneau de chair pour faciliter son prochain passage. Quelques mouvements de ciseaux plus tard, le troisième doigt passa plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Seule la respiration de Shion s'accéléra et quelques tremblements supplémentaires firent leurs apparitions. Mais en regardant attentivement, le blanc se mordait la lèvre inférieure presque à sang, ses yeux étaient plissés par la douleur et il retenait ses larmes qui formaient un léger voile sous ses yeux.

De quelques caresses sur ses joues, il attira son attention puis Nezumi recueillit le liquide du bout de la langue. Shion ouvrit les yeux en sentant le muscle frôler ses cils et le coin de ses paupières. Le brun lui sourit avant de venir butiner son visage pour détourner son attention. A force de caresses le blandin se détendit lui permettant de continuer ses préparations. Au bout de longues minutes ses doigts se retirèrent et il écarta de nouveau pleinement les deux jambes finement galbées. Alors qu'il se plaçait bien en évidence à son entrée, Shion eut tout le loisir de constater la tension qui parcourait le corps de son ami. Son sexe, à la limite de l'explosion était douloureusement érigé et du pré-sperme coulait déjà de l'extrémité pour serpenter sur la hampe rougeoyante.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, souffla Nezumi.

Le moment était donc arrivé et le brun attendait son approbation.

- Tu… Tu peux y aller…, bégaya le blandin bien peu rassurer par ce qui allait suivre.

Sans cérémonie, il entra donc lentement en lui pour éviter de le blesser. Sa verge lubrifiée pénétra sans trop de difficulté la cavité étroite. Le brun sentit Shion se contracter dans une plainte de douleur, ses mains se contractant sur les draps mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Là il s'arrêta, lâcha les jambes qu'il tenait toujours et vint s'allonger sur le torse de son amant, le nez dans les cheveux blanc. Il ne bougea plus, ses bras lui servant d'appui pour laisser son ami respirer, il se contenta de regarder Shion rependre son souffle, luttant contre la douleur. Ses larmes coulaient cette fois véritablement sur ses joues. Nezumi en était désolé mais c'était une douleur nécessaire pour ensuite ressentir un plaisir plus grand.

Le brun était lui-même à bout et se retenait avec difficulté de le pilonner. De son pouce, il recueillit les larmes inlassablement, caressant les joues, le nez, les lèvres, le cou, le haut du torse pour calmer son amant. Bientôt les mains de Shion s'agrippèrent derrière sa nuque toujours à cette même place et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brillant de mille feux.

- Je peux bouger ? Demanda-t-il en butinant ses lèvres.

- Hum… oui.

Se furent tout d'abord des coups lents qui arrachèrent de nouvelles douleurs à son corps frissonnant puis à mesure que le plaisir prenait place en lui, la cadence s'accéléra. Nezumi ne le lâchait pas, ne s'éloignait pas de lui, collant son corps au sien, comme il le souhaitait. Les déhanchements devinrent brutaux et les cris de plaisir du blanc nourrissait les mouvements du brun qui finit par se lâcher et le pilonner. Cependant le dominant se retenait encore, retissent à faire du mal à son ami, lorsqu'un cri plus fort que les autres retentit. Le corps sous lui s'arque bouta, il sut qu'il venait de trouver cette boule de nerf source du plus intense des plaisirs. Se positionnant de manière à l'atteindre plus facilement, il débuta une série de coups buttoirs qui laissèrent le blanc pantelant ne sachant plus où donner la tête.

Comprenant par les contractions aléatoires de son muscle anal qu'il allait bientôt venir, Nezumi se saisit de la hampe laissée à l'abandon et y imprima les mêmes mouvements cadencés avec ses coups de reins. Cet effort conjugué eut raison de Shion qui se libéra entre leur deux corps, lui-même vint juste après dans un râle rauque, se déversant au tréfonds du corps tremblant. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui, tous deux trop fatigués pour se plaindre de cette position désagréable. Une douce torpeur les envahit pendant qu'ils reprenaient contact avec la réalité.

Nezumi fut le premier à bouger, se cherchant une petite place dans ce lit étroit. Finalement ce ne fut que quand Shion se décala sur le bord du lit qu'il put se positionner sur le flan, dos au mur. Le blandin en fit de même et ancra ses orbes rougeoyants aux iris gris. Le calme était revenu après la tempête d'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie. Avec un sourire content et heureux, Shion posa sa main dans les longues mèches de son ami défaisant les nœuds qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit mais la plus importante avait maintenant une réponse concrète.

Nezumi l'aimait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, il le lui avait prouvé de la plus belle des manières. Sa main jusqu'ici en mouvement dans les mèches sombres se stoppa, se calant sur la nuque du brun. Ce dernier écarquilla un dixième de seconde les yeux puis posa lui aussi sa main sur la nuque du blandinet avant de sourire.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher ainsi, murmura-t-il

Pour lui cela voulait dire beaucoup et tellement peu à la fois de ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il l'acceptait par ce geste comme l'unique personne susceptible d'avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur lui. La personne qu'il aimait, qui serait toujours à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le serrer contre lui. Ramenant les couvertures sur leurs deux corps, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Si vous avez du temps, donnez-moi votre avis sur cette fic !


End file.
